The Sun Does Come Out
by GraySkies99
Summary: "I remember shouting. The akuma smiling. The blood. And the verge of suicide." NOT MENT TO BE ONLY SUICIDE! READ! TEAR-JERKER!


"Allen! Look behind you!" I remember screaming. I remember the blade that pierced through his chest. I remember the akuma smiling devilishly. I remember the garnet red blood dripping everywhere. I remember it all and, quite frankly wish I didn't. I wish I'd never met him, that white haired teen with a dual personality. The one serious in battle, yet comical in times when it was needed. Man, I wish someone like him was here to brighten up the mood. I kneeled down beside him, I couldn't believe what I had heard. The doctor in white, in the snowy white room. The doctor of the pale, white haired teen. He had said that Allen, one of the strongest in the Order, might not make it to see the first spring blossoms bloom from the spring grass, veiled in the snow. To see the first sunlight we would see since the Millennium Earl was defeated. I can't believe I am saying this, but I wish he was never defeated, so I would still have Allen. It was that day, he ended up like this.

"Miss, Lee? It seems that visiting hours have ended, please return home." One of the nurses said. Silently I stood up, trembling and holding back the tears, pricking my eyes, threatening to fall. I headed back to the Order, trudging out of the building. It didn't feel like that though, I felt as if I was walking out of reality. Now, I don't know what's real and what's not. What to believe, and when to loose hope. Komui, he hadn't heard yet. I decided not to tell him, I could't believe it myself.

As I shakily walked down the road, something grabbed me from behind. Petrified, I tilted my head to slowly look behind me.

"Oh, L-Lavi, I thought you were something else...thank god it's just you," I said to him. It was only the bandanna wearing cherry redhead named Lavi.

"Yeah," He smiled. "That is a good thing,"

We began to walk back to the Order. We were almost 3/4 of the way there, and that was when we unconsciously began to touch hands. When we got to the front doors of the HQ, our hands were tightly clasped together. Lavi reminded me of Allen, with his almost constant smile and light personality. He even had a "nickname" from Kanda, just like Allen. He was just like Allen. Maybe that's why he was the first person I delivered the news to

He simply replied, "That's our Allen, always getting into all sorts of trouble. But, he also always comes out O-K!"

Even then his voice was cheery, something I had always liked about him. Lavi always had a way to make everyone smile, even at the slightest.

Well, except for Kanda.

As soon as we walked in, Lavi and I made an agreement that he'd tell Komui, I was too shaken to. I headed straight to my room. I took the 'Hugging Pillow' Allen made for me when I was sad. I walked over to the darkest corner in my room, faced the wall and squeezed the pillow to death. The rest of the night, all I did was cry. Slowly, I felt myself seep away into dark nothingness. Without Allen, I felt so different. I felt lonely, and abandoned by society. He made me feel normal, happy and he was the light of my day. Now the world was veiled in total darkness, atleast to me it was. Through my eyes, the sun would never come up. Suddenly, I felt someone pull me into warm embrace. It felt so nice, like what Allen used to do. Everything now reminded me of Allen, it was just unreal. His enthusiasm and smiling face always lightened the path. The path of life, the one we all travel, the one that leads us to our fate, the one to determine the turns we take. The one with all of it's highs, lows ups and downs. It usually leads to a happy ending, like a charming fairytale, but without the light to my path I don't know where to go next.

It's like I'm in an endless dark forest. Let's say this is your case. It was pitch black and your latern, which would represent Allen, was burned out. You would never find a way out, untill your lantern was refuled. That's how I feel and have felt, since the day Allen was in such a critical state.

I sat for a moment enjoying the warmth and acceptance the movement had given me. Slowly, I closed my eyes and fell into deep sleep.

The next morning I woke up, rested on Lavi's lap. He was snoring loudly, but still he looked so peaceful. He was sprawled out on the floor next to me, I was curled up in a cozy little ball.

I poked at his thigh. Nothing.

"Lavi!" I called but to no avail. I went up to him, poked his face. Still, NOTHING!

A fly buzzed by, and that is what woke him up. Wow.

"Good morning." He said. The phone began to ring. He went to answer it while I on the other hand stared out of the window at the rain and gray skies.

**LAVI'S POV-**

"DEAD?"

**BEFORE THIS**

"Hello, Lavi speaking."

"Friend of Mr...uh...Walker?"

"Yes is he OK?"

"I'm afraid...not so much."

"...what happened?"

"He uh...stopped...breathing..."

"DEAD?"

"I'm uh...afraid so."

"Oh...thanks for calling."

I walked back into the room. How could I tell her? Maybe I shouldn't and hope for a miracle? I do't know. My head is spinning. Starting to hurt. What do I do now? who do I tell first? Anyone? I'm so confused. Oww...my head...I don't have a clue. Okay, I'll tell Komui first. I turned around and headed to his office. I knocked on the door ever so slightly.

"Komui?"

slowly, I walked in after recieving his okay.

"Allen he..."

"I know."

After minutes on end of sheer silence, I decided to go and tell Lenalee. How? I'll figure that out when I get to it.

**LENALEE'S POV**

The door creaked open. I looked up to see a sad Lavi at the doorway. That was new.

"We...need to talk."

"'Bout what?" I asked.

"Allen he..." A single fell down his cheek.

"...died." He finished.

I was speechless. Dead? No, it couldn't be. It just couldn't. I put my head in my arms and cried. That was all I did.

Midnight. Tik-tock-tik-tock. I needed to be with Allen. It's settled. I made my way to the top of the building. i'd die of de-hydration anyway. This was it. I looked down. Goodbye.

But then, something hugged me. Not Lavi. To weak. Allen!

I bolted my head around. He..Allen..dead...alive? too many thoughts ran through my head. I sank down into his arms. He was alive.

And the next morning the sun_ did_ come out.


End file.
